1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in wireless Internet and wireless communication technology prompted a fast growth of the market for portable electronic equipment such as mobile phones, game consoles, portable multimedia players (PMP), mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, smartphones, smart pads, electronic book terminals, flexible tablet computers, and wearable medical equipment.
For example, mobile computers are compact and easy to carry, and are widely used for both work and personal purposes. Mobile computers generally include a battery pack as a power supply device. A typical battery pack may include a plurality of unit batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged in order to provide sufficient power output.
Recent technological developments have increased the demand for battery packs suitable for many types of mobile electronic appliances, including, for example, curved battery packs suitable for curved mobile electronic appliances.